1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microphone devices and methods for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
MEMS microphone die are often secured within a package for environmental protection and to aid in connecting the die to a larger circuit. The package can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate, and an aperture can be formed through some portion of the package to allow audio signals to reach the microphone.
Increasing packaged MEMS microphone device yield is an important commercial goal. Accordingly, there is a need to improve MEMS microphone device yield.